


[TITLE IN PROGRESS]

by happinesssdeceit (crescenttwins)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fake Trailer, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescenttwins/pseuds/happinesssdeceit
Summary: OIKAWA and IWAIZUMI are sitting at their desks. The classroom is slowly emptying out and they are packing their bags. They laugh, and Iwaizumi shoves Oikawa lightly on the shoulder after a particularly smarmy grin.OIKAWA:(voice over) Have you ever known that there was someone out there for you, who you wanted to stay beside forever? Not in a romantic way, but a--





	[TITLE IN PROGRESS]

**Author's Note:**

> For terrencelovesyou!
> 
> Originally posted at [Bonus Round 2!](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/22249.html?thread=11893737#cmt11893737)

**FILM TRAILER SCRIPT, V1** **  
TITLE: ~~FIFTEEN-LOVE~~ **  
~~that's a tennis reference, and they're playing volleyball. also not fifteen~~  
TITLE IN PROGRESS

SCENE 1 - INT - SCHOOL - DAY

OIKAWA and IWAIZUMI are sitting at their desks. The classroom is slowly emptying out and they are packing their bags. They laugh, and Iwaizumi shoves Oikawa lightly on the shoulder after a particularly smarmy grin.

OIKAWA:  
(voice over) Have you ever known that there was someone out there for you, who you wanted to stay beside forever? Not in a romantic way, but a--

[CUT TO SCENE IN VOLLEYBALL GYM]

OIKAWA sets a ball that IWAIZUMI perfectly spikes, whistle is blown for the point. Zoom in on OIKAWA and IWAIZUMI's triumphant faces and the roar of the crowd.

OIKAWA:  
(voice over) --person who makes you feel like they'll always understand you, that make you feel _alive_?

[CUT TO SCENE IN LOCKER ROOM]

IWAIZUMI pulls off his uniform shirt, revealing a muscled back. OIKAWA stares at him, frozen.

OIKAWA:  
(Voice over) [after audible pause] I haven't either. 

SCENE 2 - EXT - SCHOOL HALLWAY - DAY

OIKAWA and HANAMAKI are walking together, in uniform. There is a small crowd of people around a window, peering outside at the outside courtyard.

HANAMAKI:  
Hmm, what's going on?

GIRL:  
There's a boy confessing to Iwaizumi from 3-5! 

Close up on OIKAWA's suddenly pale face. He pushes open the window, calling out and disturbing the pair below. The smile on his face is shark-like

OIKAWA:  
You aren't allowed to skip practice just because you have a _boyfriend_ , Iwa-chan!

[CUT TO EMPTY HALLWAY, LATER IN DAY]

IWAIZUMI:  
You didn't have to embarrass him like that, Shittykawa.

OIKAWA:  
I just wanted to let him know where your _priorities_ are.

IWAIZUMI sighs in frustration, walking away. In the background, OIKAWA's sharp grin falls.

SCENE 3 - INT - SCHOOL - EVENING 

The gym is empty, except for OIKAWA, MATSUKAWA, AND HANAMAKI.

HANAMAKI:  
We're staging an intervention.

OIKAWA:  
Oh, are we finally going to talk about your horrible spike earlier?

MATSUKAWA:  
You're in love with Iwaizumi.

OIKAWA:  
What.

HANAMAKI:  
You keep tossing us the balls he likes.

MATSUKAWA:  
You're more willing to buy us food if he comes along.

HANAMAKI:  
It's okay, you just have to stop being a dick.

SCENE 4 - INT - SCHOOL - DAY

IWAIZUMI and OIKAWA are talking in the hallway before class starts.

OIKAWA:  
I do apologize for being so rude to you and your little...boyfriend earlier. [winces] 

IWAIZUMI stares blankly at OIKAWA.

SCENE 5 - INT - VOLLEYBALL GYM - DAY

IWAIZUMI grabs MATSUKAWA by the arm and pulls him aside.

MATSUKAWA:  
I don't know if this is appropriate--

IWAIZUMI:  
There's something wrong with Oikawa.

MATSUKAWA:  
...You should invite him out to eat, see if he'll talk to you.

SCENE 5 - INT - FAST FOOD RESTAURANT - EVENING

IWAIZUMI and OIKAWA are seated across from each other, eating with very little conversation.

SCENE 6 - INT - HOME - EVENING

OIKAWA is on the phone, speaking to HANAMAKI.

OIKAWA:  
He invited me on a _date_ so quickly!

[CUT TO IWAIZUMI'S HOME]

IWAIZUMI is on the phone, speaking to MATSUKAWA.

IWAIZUMI:  
There's definitely something wrong. 

[CUT TO HANAMAKI'S BEDROOM]

HANAMAKI and MATSUKAWA are seated on the floor, staring at their phones in amused silence.

HANAMAKI:  
I wonder who’ll figure it out first.

MATSUKAWA:  
Probably the poor kid who asked Iwaizumi out. 

** THE END **


End file.
